Paperwork
by Lady Callista
Summary: Byakuya is trying to finish his paperwork, which would already be done if a certain strawberry blond didn't keep interrupting him. Ficlet. Series: After the Winter War, set during Behind This Mask. Couple: ByaRan


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I am making no money from this. Tite Kubo owns all, I'm just playing with them for a while.

AN: I've recently embraced the joy of one-shots, and how I can use them to enhance my After The Winter War series. Plus it allows me to show some of the ideas I have that don't fit into the longer stories. Here is a fairly short, comedic scene of ByaRan, set during the over-a-year gap in Behind This Mask. Not that you need to have read that to read this, but if you have you'll appreciate this more. Plus if you like ByaRan I just, humbly, recommend that fic. Also you could look forward to my other ByaRan oneshot, which should be out soon. It will be called "Only A Kiss." I also recommend Until the Last Breath if you want to see a bit more of them, including their wedding. Assuming you like IchiHime as well, as that story is primarily about them.

* * *

Paperwork

By Lady Callista

"I just want to go out and do something fun. Or stay in and do something fun I suppose, as we can't be seen together in public." Rangiku sighed from her perch on the corner of Byakuya's desk. "You said you would be done an hour ago."

He glanced up at her, sighed, and resumed his paperwork. "I would have been, if you didn't keep interrupting me."

Rangiku smirked, leaning over to trail her fingers up his thigh. "You've enjoyed my interruptions."

"I never claimed otherwise." Byakuya replied, removing her hand from his leg and kissing it absently as he reached over for the next form. "However it is still true that I would have been done long ago if you were not here."

"Yeah, but you would be a lot more tense." Rangiku giggled as she slid off the desk and onto his lap, kissing him gently on each cheek before locking her lips over his.

Byakuya sighed, sliding his arms around her and kissing her back.

He'd learned early on in their relationship that trying to ignore her when she was in one of these moods was impossible.

Rangiku stood after a moment, pulling an unresisting Byakuya to his feet and leading him over towards the couch. But as she tried to settle onto it he resisted, staying on his feet.

"Rangiku, I need to finish my paperwork." He said calmly, trying to appeal to her common sense. Despite what most people thought of her, she was actually one of the most down to earth people he knew. "Once it is finished, you will have my undivided attention for the rest of the night."

He'd also discovered early on that sometimes a good way to win an argument with her was to make her see why agreeing with what he wanted would be advantageous for her.

Rangiku huffed, then reached into her uniform top and pulled out several things. Turning back to his desk, she made a quick shaking movement with her wrist, then before he could blink did something with the other hand and then turned back to him.

"Your paperwork is done." Her voice dripped honey.

"Rangiku…was that sake?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

"Of course." She smirked as she moved further away from the desk.

"And did you drop on it what I think you did?"

Rangiku continued walking towards him. "Of course. Can't you tell by now?"

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, reminding himself that he was in love with Rangiku. She was life. She was passion. She was a wonderful part of his life. And the damned woman had just…

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya Toshiro's voice came from the doorway.

"Oi, taicho?" She looked at him harmlessly.

"Didn't you promise never to do _that_ again?" He asked as he pulled Hyorinmaru from his back.

"I promised to never do it to _your_ desk." She replied innocently.

"Too much paperwork?" Toshiro asked in Byakuya's direction as he released Hyorinmaru enough to shoot icy water at the burning desk.

Byakuya only nodded as the flames went out.

The End

* * *

AN: This was originally an omake, but I liked it enough to want it as an actual short story. And yeah, this story does give the hint that Hitsugaya knows about ByaRan, but that is indeed established later it the series, and if there was anyone she would trust with the info other than her groups of girlfriends it would be him. Hope you enjoyed this cute little fic, please R&R.


End file.
